The Lost Frogs: Eyes of a Child
by CoalTrain
Summary: Why were Edgar and Alan so aware of the presence of the Lost Boy? How did they know all about vampires? Easy...their younger brother and sister were killed by them.
1. The Lost Frogs

**The Lost Frogs: Eye of the Child**

**First Installment**

_1983-Santa Carla, CA_

_You come in cold, you're covered in blood_

_They're all so happy you've arrived_

_The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom_

_She sets you free into this life._

_And where do you go_

_With no destination, no map to guide you_

_Wouldn't you know_

_That it doesn't matter; we all end up the same._

He raced through the streets, eyes wide as he felt himself break into sweat, suddenly pausing and looking around with a slack jaw. He had never heard so many conversations at once, noticed all the faces of those who weren't the usuals trying to earn money for kissing a rat or piercing an ear. There really was a tone of voice for everyone, their own movements. How people had blended in so well to him before seemed impossible now, realizing with instinct that everyone was different. His blood that was rushing through his veins with an abnormal speed was echoing throughout his body, reaching his ears with loud drumbeats, as if The Greatful Dead was playing a live concert in his head.

Oh, how angry his parents would be. He had left them for only a minute, just had to see that record in the store window. Pushing his long, dirty blonde locks out of his eyes to prevent them from blocking any part of his sight, he frantically turned in search of them when he was hit from behind, sending him down into one of the curbs. Grimacing as he pursed his lips, trying to force any of the grime that played home inside the gutters away from his mouth.

Before he had time to comprehend what had happened or the shoes belonging to those who had sent him forward flying past, he felt the shoulder of his shirt being pulled up, causing him to look up into the eyes of a teenager he had seen along with this boys' friends on the carousel occasionally. He had curly, blonde hair on the top while a few braids draped down. A jacket adorned his shoulders with a unique styling of embroidery, the patterns showing a colorful swirl of several lines and twists. Giving him a grin, the kid patted him on the shoulder that he hadn't pulled him up on, looking back towards two of his running friends of whom had obviously been the ones who knocked him to the ground. "Sorry 'bout that, bro," was his quick apology before hurrying off backwards, giving him a small, sarcastic salute. "Later, dude!" he shouted as he continued after the other two of whom seemed to be lugging something along with them.

Unable to hold his curiosity and forgetting all about his younger siblings, resoluting that they'd find their own way home, he raced over the the sidewalk so he would have a better chance of catching up. In one swift movement, a leap that all skate junkies would die to move fluently, he jumped onto one of the more uncomfortable, broken down benches made out of plain pine while leaping over the couple of whom had been making out on top of it. Ignoring their cries of protest and the boyfriend's threats to break every bone in his body he continued the pursuit after the gang.

Slowly, as if in a trance, he watched as everyone around him seemed to freeze in place while nothing else existed but him and the other three. Watching as he came upon the other blonde, who had just shoved past a rather grotesque looking man whose face was short one piercing of the look 'I just stuck my head in a tackle box' with his only free elbow, shifting him to the left in perfect view of what bundle he held in his arms.

Anticipation welling up inside him, half wondering whether it was stolen objects or possibly the ever popular marijuana, he lept up onto a tipped over garbage can to see over the crowd, but nearly fell off as he saw what lay in his arms.

A little boy, no older than seven with his head tilted back. His shorter, jet black hair hardly moved as he was toussled through the the crowed but one jolt sent his unmoving body up, revealing his face. And for the first time in his life, Edgar Frog felt sick at the sight of his little brother, of whom was now being forced along without an able protest away from the crowd.

Before he could stop himself, forcing to believe that he had seen anything from the truth, he turned in the direction of where the last member was leading in, long and dark hair reaching past his shoulder while it bounced with each step. He, too, was carrying something that was just as large as his little brother, and there was no escaping the rage in his eyes--a murderous look that could only be owned by one after a kill had been made.

As he rushed further along, abandoning the trash can while trying to catch up to know for sure--to have all the evidence he needed. One glance up at the posters on the wall, each and every one stating the word "MISSING", capitals included, urged him to ignore the forming stitch in his side until he had accomplished his goal. But as soon as he succeeded in getting ahead of where they were, the crowd having slowed them down, he gulped the rather large ball forming inside his throat down.

Clear as day, he saw the deep brown locks of his sister's hair cascading her face and falling down past her shoulders, tendrils escaping the rest the man's arms made for her head. As he looked closer, he had no idea what had drawn his eyes to this small, unprecise detail. Blinking savagely, trying to erase the sight from his mind, he took a deep breath before daring to look once more. And they were gone.

Startled at the sudden disappearance, he darted around, looking with a panicked look in search of the disappearance of his siblings, young fraternal twins Poe and Emily. As he looked up towards the light post out of instinct, he stared for barely three seconds before coming back to reality. The sky was no option. People can't fly, even if they do kill.

Uncertain of what to do, he looked around him, fighting down the two tears that welled up inside his eyes before turning back towards the direction where he had come from and he realized how short the distance from his parent's comic book store really was. While the events had played out for hours in his mind, lifetimes falling before his eyes, it had only made out to be short seconds on this plane of earth. Resigning him self to what he had to do, denying any fear of his parents, he raced towards the shop as his heart thudded, wishing his brother Alan hadn't been stocking shelves. Wishing it hadn't been his turn to take them home that night.

And wishing he could forget those two, well punctured marks on Emily's neck.


	2. David, they're just kids

**Author's Note**: This will eventually be a series, so to speak. I hope you all like it! R/R...I love reviews.

* * *

Smiling as he paced in front of the woman before him, her blue eyes wide and so full of fear he could smell the lingering scent five leagues away, he kneeled down in front of her, bringing his hand up to cup her small and feminine chin that raised up to force her eyes into meeting his. "So--have we been correct?"

The words were soft yet a crude smirk followed after the words had escaped his mouth as he looked towards her, his own bright sky eyes invading hers as he tried to make her talk. He knew she would tell, for his warning had been simple--speak or die. And she had been very good with this so far.

Shifting her eyes away from him, she pulled her chin to the side so it would be released from his hold as she looked down at the dirt beneath her, as if second-guessing what she should say. She knew what he wanted, and although she knew she would have to tell him something, she was uncertain if it should be the truth. Pulling her head up high, her gaze darted to the limp bodies that were carried by two other members of the group before she nodded, mind hollow. "Yes--those are the ones," she muttered under her breath.

The man before her smirked once more, a harsh chuckle surpassing his throat before he stood up once more, looking towards the only one present that was freehanded before nodding towards him. "Bring the bottle," he commanded with no tone or emotion present, eyes turning towards the children with a slight glow of anticipation in his eyes. Oh, how he had a plan for them.

The other blonde nodded before shifting himself up from his spot where he had been leaning against a cave wall, instantly making his way towards the 'sacred' glass bottle.

As the first walked towards them, though, both of those exchanged an uneasy look as they returned their gaze to him. "Hey, man. Don't you remember our rules? No killing kids, because then you decrease the population and there's not enough blood in them to hold you over?" the third blonde one asked, pulling a hopeful look on his face.

"Paul, I'm not going to kill them. Those others did a good enough job themselves," came the distasteful reply, commenting towards the other pack that visited the town frequently over matter of times to have a few meals of their own, just to make a small change of those they had been feeding on at their own city. "I'm giving them life," was his last respond with another chuckle, taking the blood filled bottle with a grin on his face, the liquid matter shaking lightly.

Before he could take a step any closer, the usual silent, brooding member of their group spoke up, looking down at the nearly dead girl in his arms. "David--they're just kids..."

David paused in his movement, looking with a frown towards his friend before taking the top off slowly. "Soon enough, they will have aged to be more than that. Thanks to our little friend here," he commented, nodding towards the woman who was now watching in a silent fear as he smirked once more, "we know exactly what is coming. And with them, we will win."

Noticing that his words had little effect on either of them, he shook his head. "Paul, Dwayne--you will understand," he said in a slightly disappointed voice, taking the young boys' chin in his hand and forcing the mouth open, allowing the substance to slide slowly down his throat as the other two turned in slight anticipation from the familiar coppery smell yet refused to show any sign of giving in.

As they watched the little boys' eyes flutter open, David pulled the bottle away before nodding at Paul. The usually excitable blonde merely nodded, eyes still stuck on the now panicked look of the child as he walked away, looking towards his lone for help as the boy began to ask the ever familiar questions. "Who are you? Where are my mommy and daddy?"

"Marko," Paul whined, frantic as he had no idea how he was supposed to answer these to David's standards.

"Hey, little dude. We're your bros, now!" Marko said, bounding up to them as he tried not to show any remorse for what had happened. Yes, he wasn't keen on the matter, but he had been turned after David, and he had been used to his thoughts and ideas by now. "You're at the one and only Vamp Halen Hotel, Marko at your service," he stated, giving a dramatic bow and grin, watching as the small scent of fear disappeared for the moment, although he noted that it would soon return as the girl was awakened, watching the process out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, and I'm Paul--call me Polo as some think is funny," he commented, shooting a glare at a now laughing Marko, "and you're in for a major noogie battle."

The boys eyes widened as he noticed the small threat and he nodded viciously, as if to agree not to even whisper the slight name calling. "Good," Paul grinned at him, ruffling his hair a bit. "Then what do we call you? George Washington?" he questioned, suddenly trying to turn his tone to serious.

Shaking his head, the boy smiled and tried not to giggle like many other little boys do. "No, I'm Poe," he declared, pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Poe, now where did you get a name like that?" Marko asked, sending a warning glare at Paul who seemed about to laugh while he was in the process of setting Poe down on the couch.

"Well, my older brothers are Edgar and Alan. My mommy and daddy named us after a poet!" he said, obviously proud at his name being shared along with his other brothers. "And that's my sister Emily!" he added, pointing over there shoulders to where Dwayne was now bringing an awakened girl over while David busied himself with the woman, pulling her up from her wrists that had once been bound together. "They named her after one, too! Her name was Emily Dickinson!" he grinned, acting as though he was exceptionally happy for knowing that information.

David, of whom had been busying himself with dragging the woman towards one of the old hotel rooms that still had a door, smirked to himself. He knew those poets well enough, for each had been famous for one thing in their poems--death.

Shoving the woman roughly inside one, her curly hair flying and eyes widening as she landing against one of the Old Victorian styled chairs, he gave her a nod before shutting the door, padlocking it behind him before turning back towards where the rest were located and getting themselves introduced to the little kids.

Emily still hadn't spoken, settling for burying her face inside Dwayne's chest although she didn't seem that willing to trust him either, merely just going for the ostrich approach--she can't see them, they can't see her.

"Well, it looks like someone's not being social," David said bluntly, walking up to the group as he smiled towards Poe who was taking in the attention like a sponge. "I'm David, and that's Dwayne," he said slowly, knowing how much it could be for youngers kids to understand. Leaning forward so he was next to the young boys ear, he grinned. "Would you like to play a game?"

Poe nodded eagerly, eyes suddenly lighting with excitement. Ever since he was a young child, he had always enjoyed playing games of any sort. "What kind of game?" he asked, nearly to the point of bouncing.

David grinned and put up a hand to calm the boy before shaking his head. "First of all, you've got to get your sister to talk, alright?" he questioned before he witnessed, without a response, Poe bounded forward to where Dwayne, who had heard the instructions given, set Emily down.

"Emily!" Poe said obviously happy about where they were. "Did you hear David?" he asked, a slight pause before he remembered the vampire's name. "We're going to play a game!"

If hoping his excitement would rub off on her, Poe was greatly mistaken as she took a step back, shaking her head. "Poe--remember the bad guys?" she asked, referring to what had happened to them before as she brought her hand to her neck. The wound, although dried over, was obviously still fresh as she rubbed it a little before pointing at his neck. "We were supposed to watch Superman tonight..."

Paul suddenly grinned, looking up at the others as an idea formulated in his mind. "Hey, little dudes, you can play Superman with us!" he said, trying to persuade the others that he wanted to get them to give in rather than know the truth. He knew that David wasn't the best at playing games, especially if they weren't pranks, and he knew eventually someone would get hurt. But he knew a very easy way to stop it--get them excited in something else.

From the spark in Dwayne's eyes, he caught on immediately but David didn't seem to get a grasp on it. A frown caressed the leader's face before he suddenly grinned, an idea sparking in his mind. "Excellent," he murmured under his breath.

Marko frowned as well, looking up at the others with a puzzled look. "How are we going to play Superman?" he whispered to Paul, who rolled his eyes. "Come on, man, use a little imagination! We fly!" he said, trying to spark enthusiasm into the younger kids as he stood up on top of the fountain in the middle of the room, jumping off while shooting out his arms as if to soar through the air and fly away, flapping as idiotically as he could.

Getting a mountain full of giggles from the ecstatic Poe and even a little grin from Emily, he whisked the little boy away, taking him easily to the air with his supernatural strength. Giddy with excitement, Poe extended out his arms with a little smile.

"It's a bird! It's a plane!" Paul began, having loved the show as a mortal and, though he wouldn't admit it, he still watched it whenever he could in Max's video store.

But before he could finish, Emily jumped onto the couch with a grin. "It's Superman! Me next!" she cheered, she herself now over her small shyness as she watched her brother having a bit of fun. Bouncing on the cushions, she hopped up and down anxiously.

Marko, having caught along with it, was quick to race forward and bring her into his arms, tossing her into the air and capturing her back into his hold before she could drop. Thrusting her into the air, he laughed slightly as she took a quick peek towards her brother as if to make sure she was doing it correctly before her own arms were extended at her sides.

Dwayne watched silently as he was paused, unsure of exactly what he should do before his eyes automatically turned to David when he noticed a sudden movement. Not really nervous of what his leader would do, for he knew that no matter what the children would need to be kept alive, he was just wary of how these two were to be initiated. After all, David sometimes went too far, as he noted with two dead initiates.

Paul was on the startled side as David tore Poe from his grasp as the head of the pack smirked towards the boy. "How would you like a little test run?" he asked, a raised eyebrow.

Marko, hearing what was going on, brought Emily down to rest on his chest as all the other three looked towards him uncertainly. "Dude...are you sure that's a good idea?" Paul questioned. Although neither of them were lenient to little kids just because they were younger, it was their Pack's morals. No killing of children. It made things more complicated, and usually more people who would miss them, which could cause problems. And although they weren't going to give them up to their family again, they were already half vampires. That made them family, and that created a strong, physical bond. To kill them would be blasphemy to the whole beliefs of the undead.

"Of course it is," David said, looking eagerly at the boy before turning to his fellow vampires and frowning at their glares. "I will not allow anything to happen to them, we will be there if anything goes wrong. Just think, it will be like a mother robin pushing its young out of the nest."

Exchanging a weary glance, Marko finally nodded as he knew that if they created an argument it would just end up worse. "Alright, then. Let's go," he said, trying to bring back his old enthusiasm. Laughing throatily, David grinned as he watched the other two follow him and Marko out of the cave, Paul now having a hold of Poe once again, their hands together as he helped him up while Marko had Emily still held in his arms.

As they walked towards the bike, Marko nervously held back, going over to Dwayne hurriedly. "Hey, man. My bikes too small to put someone else on it," he muttered, looking towards David who was thankfully gunning his bike up, unable to hear their words. "He'll want her to ride with him, and he'll end up...er...she'll bite the dust," he whispered lower now, looking down at Emily in his arms who was too fascinated by the bikes to hear their words. "She's family now, man. Could you take her?"

Looking towards the girl, not really sure how to be around a child, Dwayne finally nodded in defeat. "Alright," he stated, nodding shortly. "Emily, here, you can ride with me," he said, getting her attention. She turned to look at him, her brown eyes wide as she nodded softly before being set down by Marko who gave his friend an encouraging nod before turning towards his own bike.

Dwayne sighed before nodding towards his bike. "Alright, then, let's go," he said, watching as she walked up to him as he finally reached his own bike. Helping her up slowly, he saw her uncertain look. About to say something of encouragement, he heard someone call the girl's name from ahead and he looked forward to where Poe was seated behind Paul, looking back with a grin and a wild grin.

"Emily! We're going to go for a ride!" he said, obviously having never ridden a motorcycle before and finding the prospect exciting.

Dwayne looked to see Emily looking at her brother nervously, she having a more fearful thought on the matter and he sighed, knowing it was going to be a long ride. "Here, hold onto me tightly, okay?" he asked, turning to look at her as she nodded, holding onto the sides of his jacket as he gunned his own engine and following after the rest of the Pack as they pulled out as well, eager for the air.


	3. Vampires are Real

**Author's Note: **Thank you, dear reviewers! Now that I am officially by my mom's...updates will come faster. Not too much, though. Pacing myself...

Read/Review, please!

* * *

Racing past the two freezers containing the diet frozen yogurt, Edgar looked around anxiously, hopping foot from foot for his other younger brother. Fear had stricken his heart when he entered the shop, worried of his parents' wrath as they found out he had lost them. When he didn't see him down any of the isles of that or the comics, he turned towards the back room, wondering if perhaps he was looking through old issues.

As he made his way to it, though, he heard a voice call to him and he jumped, fear shooting his heart once more as he knew who it was.

"Edgar, did you remember to set up Spiderman for them?" his mother asked, her sunglasses blocking her eyes that were currently glued to the cash she was counting out from the days work.

"Ummm--no, Mom," he said under his breath. "Mom, something happened! I was taking them home and when I wasn't looking somebody took them!" he shouted, suddenly frantic once more as he realized he had no idea what he was trying to do, hiding the facts from his mother.

Cringing as he heard the change drop onto the counter, he hurried forward as he noticed her eyes were wide and frantic. "We've got to look for them, what if they're hurt?" she said in a panic, looking around wildly. "Get your father...we'll take you and Alan home and you are to stay there," she said, a look on her face showing her seriousness as she began to force the dollar bills and change back into the register before closing it with a loud snap.

Taking no time to wait any longer, Edgar turned towards the back room's door, taking off at top speed as he flung against it, turning the knob frantically until the door pushed open, he ran it to see both Alan and his father inside, their heads turned from the issues they were unpacking.

"Dad, Alan! Someone took Poe and Emily!" he said in a fearful voice, fearing he may throw up. "Mom says you have to take us home and then look for them!"

A confused look adorned Alan's face while their father one of fear and comprehension. "Come on, Alan, let's go to the main shop," he said, dropping one of the magazines into a box before he hurried the two of them out until he was faced with his wife. "Do you think they got far?" he questioned, knowing that their children meant a lot to his wife.

"I don't know, we have to hope," she murmured, before grabbing a very reluctant and confused Alan's hand. "Let's go, quickly now."

As the four made their way out of the shop, both Alan and Edgar forced between their parents, there was no talk except for an occasional 'I don't see them' or 'I'm sorry, Mom' from their only blonde child who was sheepishly looking at the ground.

As they made their way to their home, ten minutes from the shop at a slow pace, Edgar couldn't help but think that they would never find them. Looking after his parents as they turned away from the door of their house, both boys inside the now locked up home, he turned towards Alan nervously.

"Alan, I have to tell you something," he told his brother as he scurried to the kitchen, digging inside one of the drawers.

"What is it?" Alan asked, peering curiously over his brother's shoulder but jumping back as a knife was produced from inside the depths of the drawers.

Edgar looked towards the knife with a slightly gleam in his eye, turning it back and forth before returning to look at Alan. "Vampires are real. And we're going to kill them."


	4. Superman

**Yes, it's taken me forever to update. But here's my next chapter and I hope you all enjoy...remember, R/R! Oh, also, new readers are very much enjoyed.**

* * *

David smirked to himself, looking over the edge while his Pack stood around him, unmoving as they watched along with him at the small dot falling down from the bridge, so miniscule that they could barely see it anymore save for their supernatural sight before they took a step back, hearing it hit the ground with a thud.

Obviously triumphant, David turned to look at the others who stood emotionless around him before Poe spoke up. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked, having been wondering ever since the blonde leader had kicked the small stone off of the edge of the railroad tracks.

No one jumped to answer him, everyone in complete silent before Paul cleared his throat dramatically, looking towards the younger boy with a grin. "Well, we're going to fly, of course!" he said, trying to allow the boy to catch his enthusiasm once more. Poe, instead, looked over the edge before back at Paul, obviously worried. "But Edgar and Alan said people can't fly..."

"Well, regular people can't little bro, but you've got super powers and you can fly, just like Superman!" Marko supplied, trying to help out Paul before Poe suddenly gasped, his chocolate eyes widening. "Really?" he asked, turning to look back over the edge before brightening. "What do I do?"

"You just jump over and think really hard about flying, and then you will," Paul said, although in truth he couldn't remember how he had learned to fly. He had just...well...done it.

"Okay! Can I go first?" the little boy asked, obviously thinking that his sister might try and steal away the first chance from him.

"Of course. You can show young Emily how it's done," David said with an air of casualness in his voice, although he was obviously eager for them to take a leap. "Go on, now."

The other three looking cautiously at each other, they watched as Poe smiled before walking to the edge of the tracks and turning back to Emily. "Emily, watch this!" he said excitedly before leaping off the bridge.

"Poe!" Emily exclaimed in a shocked yet low voice, more a whisper as she watched Paul and Marko watch over the edge for Poe. "Should we?" Paul muttered to Marko who nodded vigorously, the two leaping off easilly as they flew down.

There they found, quite amazingly, Poe soaring slightly easilly through the air. Although he wasn't quick and would occasionally lower towards the ground without his own free will, he would be in no harm if he were to hit the ground. Bringing him into his arms so he would go any lower, Paul gave Marko a grin as they both knew he was a natural before flying up with a very chipper Poe.

"Emily!" he exclaimed the moment his head popped above the wooden boards and he could see her standing still in between David and Dwayne. "I flew, Emily, I really did! It's a lot of fun, you've got to try it!" he said as Paul set him on the tracks before he and Marko went to talk to David. "David...he's a natural. Really, down there he was pretty much flying on his own."

"Excellent," David murmured under his breath, plans formulating through his head. He knew now that he had by far made the right choice in bringing the two--or atleast Poe for now--into the Pack.

Looking towards Dwayne, of whom Emily was closest to while she tried to stay in the middle of the track, David grinned before stepping towards her, remembering how he had to be leniant in words with young people. Especially those who were now family.

Kneeling down before her, eyes drifting quickly to the tense Dwayne before he lowered his eyes back to her, he held out her hand which she slowly took. "It's your turn," he said, knowing that with Poe's progress, it would be easier work for them than they had expected. But here they were with another young child who seemed intent in doing what her brother did, but fear in her heart because she didn't believe it possibly that she could do it herself.

Nodding softly, Emily pulled back her hand slowly from his before stepping towards the edge, looking down as her clenched fists tightened at her side. Closing her eyes, she put a foot forward before leaning off slowly.

Hearing her suck in her breath, all four vampires and the young Poe watched her, the latter anxious while the others patient. They knew she would be at the ground shortly if she didn't have any control.

"Dwayne, come with me," David said, knowing that she would be stopped from hitting the ground but if she were to stay down there she could easilly get herself killed.

Not needing to be told twice, both of them jumped off with no pause, wind tearing at their hair as they flew along with gravity to reach the young child of whom was now seen to be in slow motion, inching towards the ground.

Watching over the railing with a jumping Poe at their sides, Paul turned to Marko with a grin before nodding his head towards their comrades in flight. "Care to make a bet."

Marko paused for a moment and looked over the edge to where his friends had almost reached the girl in the small matter of seconds. "Alright," he said, nodding with a small smile. "Ten bucks on blondie."

Paul snuck a quick peek over to see what Marko had seen, but noticing how Dwayne had begun to pick up speed a little, he turned his head back before nodding with a smile. "You're on," he stated, pulling his wallet from his pocket, watching as Marko did the same.

Leaning back from the edge, so as to be surprised with the outcome, both Paul and Marko had decided to play a small round of rock paper scissors with the over excited Poe.

As they watched the heads of their last two members of the Pack rise, they looked on anxiously before a frown pulled up on Paul's face as David produced Emily. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. "Dwayne, I was fuc--I was counting on you, man," he said, noting the sudden gasp coming from Poe's mouth and a low whisper of "You almost said a bad word."

"What?" Dwayne asked in a soft voice, looking towards Poe while trying to hide down a grin before looking back at Emily who was being set down by David.

Marko grinned as he held out a hand expectantly, watching as Paul shuffled through his wallet.

"I made a bet on you, man. You were supposed to bring her up," he declared, his wild, blonde hair dancing a bit in the wind as he picked through the wallet. Frowning, he pulled up a bill that was encrusted with a dried, red substance that could only be blood. "Hey bro, you got change for a fifty?"

Rolling his eyes as he watched the exchange between the two least mature of their Pack, David ruffled Poe's hair lightly as he passed the young boy before turning back towards the bikes. "Come on, boys. We've got to meet Max at the cave," he stated, swinging a leg over his bike.

Suddenly remembering their prier arrangements, Marko was quick to get to his bike as Dwayne and Paul hurried after him, the two youth trailing behind before they helped them back up behind them.

"Hold on," Dwayne reminded Emily quickly before they rode off, remembering one thing for sure. When Max wanted to talk to them, they could not afford to be late.


	5. Coca Cola

Eurgh, yes, it's been a while. Sorry, just been busy with things. BUT! I hope you enjoy this...it's longer than my updates for my other stories, so yes. Please enjoy!

* * *

David winced as he watched the man before him pacing, eyes flickering occasionally towards the two children seated on the couch, perched between Paul and Marko.

"You're late," the man murmured, the first words he had spoken since they had arrived back from the cave five minutes prior. "I told you to be here twelve thirty, sharp," he stated, giving them a small glare.

"Max, I--" David began but was cut off by the sound of a yawn coming from over his shoulder and he turned to see Poe blinking fiercely to stay awake while Emily leaned into him, eyes already shut as she began to drift off. Sighing a bit as he knew why his leader was so worried, he turned back. "We wanted to make sure that these children would be substancial."

"They are the correct ones, then?" Max questioned, eyebrows raised as he waited expectantly for a reply, eyes flashing a light gold as he traced his nails along a crease in the wall, caused by the collapse from years ago.

"Yes, they are. If you wish to question the girl--that Nikki, you may. She is in the room just behind you and to your left," David commented, gesturing towards the door without a care although inside his head he couldn't wish for him to do anything more than step inside that room.

Nodding softly, Max reached out for the keys that David was quick to supply him with, clenching it tightly in his fist before he turned sharply on his heel, retreating towards the door in an instant.

As the Pack stood still, eyes following their head vampire in complete silence, they waited until they heard the click of the door, indicated that the latch was now secure and in place.

Looking at each other, they were all quick to move into action as quickly as they could. "Where are they going to sleep?" Marko questioned in a lower voice than he normally would have, due to the far more superior hearing of Max in the other room.

"Well, obviously not in the back room," David said softly, looking around the room. "I suppose the couch may sufface..."

But before he could continue with his reasonings, they heard the small call of Dwayne coming from one of the corners and they turned, frowning towards him. "What is it, bro?" Paul asked, quickly joining his friend's side.

"Remember when we were clearing out all of that old stuff and put it back over here?" Dwayne questioned, gesturing to a wall of the cave surrounded by boxes.

Paul began to nod before pausing, a frown forming on his lips before he shook his head vigorously. "Nada, dude."

Sighing out of frustration, Dwayne kicked one of the lower boxes, causing them all to topple down. Soft thuds emitted through the room due to the near emptiness of the boxes. The now empty space revealed curtains surrounding a bed that must have been used for one of the suites. Except for the excess dust coating the blankets and wood, it was obviously still in good condition.

"Well, that's what I'm talking about," he said with a shrug. Frowning with obvious disgust at the revolting quilt, he suddenly gave a rare grin before turning to look up at Paul. "Man, I think I've got a job for you..." he commented to his now officially confused friend.

"Er...what?" Paul asked, looking unsurely towards the bed before getting shoved at it playfully by the only dark haired vampire. "Jump on it until you get most of it off," he instructed with a smirk at the sudden grin spreading across Paul's face.

Obviously obliging easilly to his instructions, Paul immediately leapt onto the the bed, shoes included. Instantly he caused a cloud of dust to fly up.

Rolling his eyes, David turned to Marko with a sudden thought, remembering Max still being inside the room with the mortal woman Nikki. "Marko, could you please bring in some food for our mortal...friend?" he questioned before frowning, a thought coming to him. The children would be awakening soon, and he couldn't risk turning them so soon in life. That would definately not work. And he knew that at the beginning stage of being turned, they would still awaken during the late afternoon.

"And would you mind bringing in some things for our little family?" he added as an after thought to Marko who nodded, turning from his state of laughing at Paul before making his way up the entrance way to the bluff where he gunned his bike, driving off quickly.

When David could no longer hear the bike, he turned back to where Dwayne stood silently, eyes blank and in thought as he was obviously not watching Paul anymore.

"What's on your mind?" David asked, shocking Dwayne slightly. He had never known the mullett-haired vampire to become sentimental so suddenly.

Taking in a deep breath, Dwayne shook his dark hair a bit, not wanting to say what he had been thinking before sighing, turning his head back to face David with a frown.

"How are we going to raise them? They've got a family...we can't just keep them here as they grow up. They'll need to leave and who is to say they won't be caught?" he questioned, a frown featured across his face, forehead full of frustrated creases.

David paused as if to think the matter over himself inside his head. Looking towards the now two slumbering children, dark hair cascading across Emily's forehead while a look of deep concentration was placed on Poe's face, lips pulled into a soft frown not expressing the boy's usual attitude.

Giving a small shrug to Dwayne, he turned to face him once more before raising his eyebrows. "Well, I guess we're bound to find out now."

About to respond that guesses weren't good enough, that it could easilly be dangerous to the two and what would go on with their future of raising them, Dwayne shook his head instead. It wasn't worthy enough of discussion.

As the cave lapsed into silence, the only noise an occasional spring squeaking while Paul jumped, they merely stared among each other. Any time they would open their mouth to speak, they stopped almost instantly. After a few moments, any anticipation was ended as they heard a cheerful Marko walk through the entrance way and down the stairs. A grin formed on his face as he tossed a bag containing uncertain objects that crunched when they collided with the floor.

"Paul, you will not believe what I saw. They so have the new Metallica CD out, on sale!" he said with a grin as he watched his friend jump up and down before stopping, his excitement turning into a frown when he saw the last two members of the Pack's face. "What's up?"

"Nothing, we were discussing sleeping arrangements for the pups over there," David said smoothly, easilly covering up their conversation before turning back to face Marko. "What did you nip from our old friends at Piggly Wiggly?" he asked, nodding towards the plastic bag with a printed pig image on it.

The shortest vampire shrugged, turning back to walk over towards the bag and pick it up. "Dunno, just grabbed whatever looked edible to a human," he said, an air of little concern in his voice before he dumped out the contents.

Paul, hearing the objects land on the table, leapt off of the bed and raced up to them, flicking Dwayne's ear as he went back. "Dude...you got a bag of Doritos, a six pack of coke and...Count Chocula cereal? Man, you rock!" he said, a grin on his face as he made towards the boxes before being stopped by David, who shot a warning look at him.

"This is all you got?" David asked, he himself knowing all three did not seem very appetizing to even himself mixed together.

"Well actually...no. There's some by my bike, but I wanted to get in here first," Marko shrugged before resorting to flying towards his bike, a much shorter method before reentering with two more bags. "Mind you, I looked like a complete fag and the Surf Nazis found this all very amusing."

Paul began to laugh the moment the words left Marko's lips but he composed himself, shaking his head. "They'll never let you live it down, man."

"Yeah, well if they give me any shit, I won't let them live--period," Marko declared, clenching his teeth as he for once actually cared what people had to say about him. "I mean, I'm not going to deal with them calling me a Momma's Boy the rest of my life..."

"Right, now shut your mouth Porky and go give a delivery to Nikki. Make sure she eats it all...and be careful, Max is still in there," David stated, tossing a box of Townhouse Crackers, a can of Coke, and a small bag of Ruffles.

Nodding, Marko caught each in his gloved hands easilly before walking over towards the door, reaching for the knob just as it turned and opened, producing Max. A startled Marko stopped in his tracks as he looked back at David, eyebrows raised.

Max excused himself around Marko as he walked towards David, a small nod showing his approval. "With her aid, we should easilly have everything the way we want it," he determined, obviously having gotten the information he wanted from Nikki. Nodding his head towards the two children, he began to speak. "Make sure nothing happens to them," he declared before heading towards the entrance way. One he reached the top step, Max turned around as he spoke his last words bluntly. "They are our hope."

With that, he took flight and disappeared from all sight, no comprehension dawning to any of them about what had happened.

"This is all going to give me a monster head ache," Marko commented, mentioning about how much work he would have to do other than his easy life as one of the undead.

No more words spoken from him, either, he retreated into the room while shifting up a slipping can of soda, shutting the door behind him.

As all three members of the Pack that were left standing out there, they stared off into their own mental capacities before Paul spoke up, a spark of memory setting off inside his head. "As much as I'd not want to stand out here and spontaneously combust come an hour or so from now," he began, nodding towards the opening of the cave, he made his way towards the couch, "I would prefer that we would put these two in the bed I spent half an hour slaving over to make sure it is clean," he stated, reaching for Poe, the boys head landing on his shoulder while Emily slipped from her upright position to one laying on the couch.

As Paul made his way to set down Poe ontop of the bed, Dwayne followed after him with Emily, the two of them aware of David's eyes on them. They knew very well he was testing them, and they were intent on him not acknowledging that they knew.

When they were certain themselves that they two were settled in, they turned back to their leader who seemed to be in a state of deep thought before he grinned, holding his head up higher. "Alright boys, let's collect Marko and go," he said, walking over towards the door that held their last member who had been leaning lazilly against the door, leaping back when it was pulled open. "She says she doesn't like Coke--" he began before being pulled out, door shutting behind him and padlocked immediately.

"Well that's her own tough shit. Right now be more worried about not being set aflame and roasting alive to your horrible gruesome death and get in the back," Paul attempted in a serious voice which caused the both of them to laugh and make their way in the back, both other members ahead of them before they themselves were settled in, jackets falling over their head as they swung up to sleep.

* * *

R/R! I love to read any sort of feedback. 


	6. The Pack

Groggily he felt his eyes open in an instant, a voice carrying into his ears as he dropped himself from the bars, Paul felt a slight wonder rush through his mind. There hadn't been anyone inside the caves since before the Pack had inhabitted it, and from what he could tell the sun was barely just setting. Closing his eyes tightly as if he could close out the noise but discovered quickly it was no such case.

Beginning the walk out of the tunnels that wound throughout well inside the back of the cave, he sighed to himself before his eyes widened, knowing immediately what it was.

Quickening his pace a bit, he stopped just as he entered the main room, eyes squinting as small rays of sunlight blinded him. He was about to leap back when he noticed that the small amount of light that there was was just touching not even the first step, leaving plenty of darkness for him.

As he turned his head from the entrance way, he looked over towards where he saw Emily curled up on her floor, knees hugged to her chest as she looked with wide eyes towards the bed where Poe was writhing in obvious pain.

Leaping forward towards the two members of the Pack, he picked Poe up and brought him to his chest before turning to look at Emily inquisitively, trying to calm the boy down until he realized that his features had gone slightly rigid, eye teeth growing longer as every second ticked by while his eyes were glazed over--much like a Krispy Kremes doughnut.

Noting the look immediately from his first changing--the feeling of pain inside his body as it made the adaptations--he looked back towards Emily, cringing. Soon she would continue in the same acts and he'd be up alone with the both of them. He remembered being left alone with his own pain, but he wouldn't leave a fellow Pack member like that.

"Emily, I want you to come here. Quickly, now," he instructed, pulling the lunging Poe from his throat. He knew that they couldn't kill him, but it could be troublesome enough. "Hurry!"

Emily had been hesitant to get closer to her brother of whom she had run from the moment he had grabbed at her and she continued to just watch him until she saw Paul come from where ever he had been. When she heard the demanding tone of Paul's voice, though, she quickly got to her feet and crept up to him, looking towards her brother with a slight fear.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked in a small whisper, keeping an eye on Poe hesitantly as she slowly made her way to Paul's side. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be alright," Paul promised before reaching out and taking her hand, wondering if perhaps he could keep them at bay long enough for the pain to subside. Seeing her eyes suddenly widen, as though she herself was flooding with pain, he groaned lightly. "As will you."

As he spoke the words, he watched as she herself dropped to the floor, clutching her own stomach as she winced, tears coming to her eyes with pain before she looked up towards him, trying to lunge but his hand around her wrist kept her away--for now.

"Oh come on guys," he muttered under his breath, wishing that atleast one of the others would wake up. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task without ending up hurting one of the two before he turned his head, risking a chance for both childrens' pair of forming fangs. "David!" he yelled, hoping that his voice would drift out enough to wake one of them.

Looking back towards Emily and the even more charged Poe, he shook his head with slight pride. Be as they may now, one look told him all he needed to know--come the day, they would come to be an excellent addition to the Pack.

_These are the chonicles of life and death and everything between_

_These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem_

_You come in this world, and you go out just the same_

_Today could be the best day of,_

_Today could be the worst day,_

_Today could be the last day of your life.  
_

_It's your life._

_Your Life.

* * *

This is my last insallment in this part of the Lost Frog Chronicles. There will be several other parts, be on the lookout for the next "Sin Awakened." R/R!_


End file.
